


La strada verso la conquista

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Occhi profondiFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt:Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Occhi profondiParole: 222





	La strada verso la conquista

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Occhi profondi  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt:Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Occhi profondi  
> Parole: 222

Per quanto Tezuka in quell’istante stesse cercando di rimanere serio, per quanto si stesse sforzando con tutto sé stesso, l’ex capitano della Seigaku era inerme di fronte all’eccitazione che lo stava lentamente domando.  
Una spinta, poi un'altra, in quel corpo che ribolliva di desiderio.  
Erano quei movimenti dolci ed intensi, lenti e passionali, che stavano facendo sciogliere persino il cuore del tennista.  
Atobe nonostante sapesse che quella mente fosse stata completamente domata, la sua forza era più viva che mai, perché l’altro non si avrebbe mai permesso alla frenesia di prendere i sopravvento.  
Quei gemiti, Tezuka cercava in qualsiasi modo di trattenerli e nonostante venissero strozzati nella gola, era in grado di udirli sebbene risuonassero come borbottii dal suono confuso, eppure il rivale continuava a trattenerli. Malgrado tutto, quegli occhi profondi non erano in grado di mascherarne il reale ardore interno.  
Era per quello che l’amava, no? Per quella forza che gli impediva di farlo completamente suo, alla fine era così difficile da far sciogliere la Sua mente.  
Aveva iniziato a mostrare leggeri segni di cedimento, ma la strada verso la sua completa conquista era appena iniziata e fino a quando non avrebbe ceduto completamente, Atobe non avrebbe mai smesso di spingere dentro il corpo caldo e accogliente del suo rivale, fino al giorno in cui avrebbe abbandonato tutta la sua resistenza.


End file.
